


a man and his 6 steeljaws

by orphan_account



Series: SELF-INDULGENT [6]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lockdown would slightly tilt his helm towards you before whispering a 'joke' (or one he found funny) and you always laugh, even if the joke itself wasn't all that great, the soft look in his optics and the slight smile he could never manage to hide was absolutely worth it. You never thought you'd grow to love him, especially to this degree, but the longer you spent with him, the more you found that you were happy with him and you wouldn't give him up for the world. And those quiet nights where he would show you the countless galaxies and constellations he'd explored, you could share a moment of feeling insignificant and infinite in the same moment under the stars





	a man and his 6 steeljaws

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY [THESE](https://crossbust.tumblr.com/post/169303761277/here-you-go-you-bloody-heathens-i-can-only-draw) [WORKS](https://crossbust.tumblr.com/post/154457982462/i-was-tryin-to-make-a-holofomr-for-lockdownended)
> 
> ( lockdown is my fuckin uuh husband and theres so little content for his bayv iteration so im taking matters into my own hands + this is kinda centered around the steeljaw's bc im absolutely setting up a universe for this and uhh i like to wordbuild lmao )  
> 

When you first started courting Lockdown, you honestly didn't have much faith that the relationship would work out, given that he could very much be an asshole (sometimes without meaning to), and for the longest time you'd taken to calling him 'stray' (or when you were particularly mad, 'mutt'). But he was new to this, and so were you, and over time you slowly learned together. Your nicknames and words held less malice and more fondness, and he developed the habit of placing you on his shoulder before strutting around the ship, sometimes even explaining the different alien species to you if you expressed interest

One thing in particular that took a while to get used to was his techno-organic 'steeljaws', more specifically, how fucking giant they were compared to you. The tallest (and oldest) steeljaw you had named Stormback, mainly because it felt like thunder under your feet when he ran to greet you, and secondly because the skin visible through metal looked as if it'd been struck by lightning (Lockdown later confirmed that theory). The next ones you were introduced to were the twins, Wildboom and Silverfuse, and they were absolute hellions. They were easily the size of polar-bears on steroids, yet they would still hide behind you whenever Stormback chased them around the ship

Razorvolt and Quickcut were introduced to you after they had returned from a hunt with Lockdown, covered in (what you hoped was) alien blood, obediently following along at your lover's heels until he dismissed them, and then they'd disappeared to the washracks (as you later found out, when a tired Lockdown had activated his holoform and tugged you close, burying his head into your chest with a grumpy sigh before falling into a light recharge, his original frame sprawled out gracelessly in an over-grown 'armchair'. The final (and youngest) steeljaw you'd been introduced to was Rapidwire, and that was mainly because the over-excited hybrid had tripped Lockdown up, sending your poor bounty-hunter flying into the back of his own throne (it'd taken many kisses and you all-but-trapping Lockdown to your chest in holoform to keep him from doing anything drastic)

Rapidwire and (surprisingly enough) Stormback were the only two who were brave enough to crawl into Lockdowns berth when you and he would cuddle together, you on his chassis with one of his servos acting as a blanket, and you would always playfully 'shoosh' them whenever one would grumble (storm) or croon (rapid), and more than once you'd been startled by those bright green optics staring down at you in amusement before the bounty-hunter would ex-vent and raise a servo to pat whichever steeljaw was closer. Soon enough, Razorvolt, Quickcut, and Silverfuse joined the rest, sprawled out across the floor (making it hard to sneak around the ship when you actually managed to escape Lockdown's cuddly grip) but whenever you managed, you found out that Wildboom was very much an explorer

The first time you'd hopped on Wildboom's back was when he'd been laying by Lockdowns peds, the bounty-hunter typing in coordinates for his next hunt, and the hybrid had barely glanced your way before leaping to his paws and taking off, leaving Lockdown more than a bit confused as to what the hell just happened, only giving chase when you called him a bastard amongst the 67 curses that tumbled past your lips. After that, you learned the trick of entangling your hands in the fur that ran down the steeljaw's spines and holding on tight as Wildboom would race around the ship (sometimes accompanied by Rapidwire, and rarely the twins when they were feeling playful)

If you'd known that dating Lockdown would mean wrestling 6 techno-organic steeljaws together for 'walkies', you would most definitely have walked away from the onyx mech the first chance you got. But when Lockdown had approached you to help him design 'holoforms' for the boys, you'd been honored and spent countless hours helping him design them to perfection. As it turns out, the bounty-hunter apparently had a certain fondness for wolf-hybrids, and thus, the steeljaw holoforms were implemented and quickly set to use within a week of them being created (and approved of)

It's also to be said the steeljaws would often sit in on movie-night, barking and howling along with any songs (and they much preferred Disney), but you never knew just how much they enjoyed movie night, or how devious they could be. It'd taken you a month to convince Lockdown to use his holoform in public, even if he kept the hood up and used a 'mask' (it was progress) and while he handled Rapidwire, Silverfuse, and Quickcut, you were offered Stormback, Wildboom, and Razorvolt (which you were thankful for, seeing how Rapid would pull Lockdown this way and that to look at absolutely everything that interested him), but neither of you had expected the twins to suddenly stop before running circles around the both of you, pulling the leashes taut enough for you and Lockdown to collide, chest-to-chest, like the classic scene in a '101 Dalmations'

After a giggle-fit and kiss to his mask, the twins finally 'allowed' the two of you to part, Lockdown turning sharply to reprimand them, though the two sat like angels as if they hadn't just managed to get their master a kiss. While Lockdown was annoyed (at best), you thought it was hilarious and had secretly given out pats, being (softly) reprimanded alongside them when your lover caught sight. Later that night, though, he still let you cuddle close on his shoulder as he lounged in his throne, the (now tired) steeljaws sprawled out across the bridge in front of you

Lockdown would slightly tilt his helm towards you before whispering a 'joke' (or one he found funny) and you always laugh, even if the joke itself wasn't all that great, the soft look in his optics and the slight smile he could never manage to hide was absolutely worth it. You never thought you'd grow to love him, especially to this degree, but the longer you spent with him, the more you found that you were happy with him and you wouldn't give him up for the world. And those quiet nights where he would show you the countless galaxies and constellations he'd explored, you could share a moment of feeling insignificant and infinite in the same moment under the stars

You loved him (and despite his weird 'dogs'), you wouldn't change a thing about him

**Author's Note:**

> behold, my sons
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
